deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 42 of 50: Beastman14 (Ryan) v Drayco90 (Austonio)
Ryan the Dreaded: the pirate general Attacking Austonio Machete Michelangelo "Drayco90" Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: The bashit insane general Prologue Markus Thaowan and Cadwalader Owain Jones creep behind Leo, memorizing the twists and turns of the hallways. They turn a corner and find themselves at one end of a hallway, leading to a door. Leo opens the door and walks in, muttering about something being “out of character.” When the door closes, they spy six figures in the hallway, alternately chatting amicably, glaring at each other, and completely ignoring anyone else. Making a careful note of the apparent guards, they turn and make their way back to the library where three of the other generals are waiting. “Six guards?” Kenway says, “That’s one for each of us.” “Drunkard’s right. We shouldn’t charge them all at a time, though,” Lloyd says, walking in, holding a small bundle. Placing it on the table, he unfurls it to reveal the close-quarters weapons of choice for all present. “I propose we send in one person at a time, to lure away one guard for a one-on-one fight. That way, we can take out the guards without alerting Leo that something’s up. Question is, who takes what, and in what order?” “We’ll draw lots,” Markus says, “It’s the best way to go about it, so that we can individually prepare for each fight.” Cadwalader steps forward, holding six small sticks in his left hand, along with a list of their opponents by description. “You draw a lot, find your number on the list, and that’s your opponent.” Everyone draws their lots, and makes a note of who they’re fighting. “Just so that we know who’s going when, give me your number and opponent. Kenway?” “I’m 2, and against the only girl there.” “Markus?” “4, and the guy with spikes for his eyes” “Ryan?” “I’ve got 3, and the blonde in green tunic” “Lloyd?” “Sixth, and the blue guy.” “I’m fifth and have the blonde in fancy clothes. That leaves Austonio first against the blonde with crystals. Well, good luck all.” The generals break and go about their preparations. Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. |-| General's Armament = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Single Combat accepted |-| Army = Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) Defender |-| Symbol = |-| Bio = Shit's crazy, bro. |-| General's Armament = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail |-| Army = Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Defending 3,000 Swordsmen, wears full body suit of iron armor and helmets painted weird colors. 3,500 Archers, wears light leather armor with the same quiver size as attackers. 1,000 dudes with hammers. Not warhammers, mind you, just small, normal-ass hammers. No armor. 10 cannons. They fire cannon balls. Somehow the cannonballs make fire when they explode. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5, if not subject to a counter-argument. The arguments must be logical to count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. A man stands on the edge of the wall with a ball and chain on both legs and both arms, looking down at the mass of people below him. He looks around at the other soldiers on the wall, the ones who hadn’t joined his mutiny. While trying to take the madman down, they had realized why he gave them normal hammers rather than warhammers: they needed to get well within his flamethrower range to strike. They had underestimated him. The men around him, with stark terror in their eyes, had realized what his band hadn’t. Insane does not mean stupid. Hearing a cackling behind him, he turns his head to listen in. “Light the fuses!” At the order, the men behind him lit a small cluster of rope on fire. The madman lets out another cackle. “Push them over, and do it the way I told you.” At this, he was turned around, looking at one of his former comrades. Who suddenly turned into a torch. “I’ll take this one,” the madman says, grinning. “On three now.” “One” The man looks to his left and right, seeing his co-conspirators in the same position. “Two” He turns his head back to the madman. He wanted to look the bastard in the eyes. “Three!” As one, Austonio and the men remaining loyal to him yell “THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAA!” Planting a boot on the chest of each condemned man, they kick them off. Just before he lands on the mass of people below, the cannonballs on his chains explode. Austonio looks down at the screaming, burning mass of people below him, enraptured. The flames themselves were beautiful, and the collective cacophony of pain drowned out Nicholas’s yelling about the bees. He grins, throws back his head and cackles. “I get the logic behind making the traitors into bombs,” one of his men says, “but what was up with that execution method? We’re not even remotely close to Sparta.” “Don’t question the madman,” the soldier next to him says, “if he thinks it’s Sparta, let him think it’s Sparta. Hopefully we can keep him from killing all of us before the month is out.” End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours, 23 Minutes *Losses: 10,627 **Austonio: 5,626 **Ryan: 5,001 Category:Blog posts